


For the Love of Porg

by affectionateAvocado



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, HEA, Other, Post TLJ, Pre TROS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectionateAvocado/pseuds/affectionateAvocado
Summary: I would really like a fic where the first order gets infested by tribbles and they have to beg the rebels for help and Rey and Rose fall in love with all the tribbles and name them all.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	For the Love of Porg

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 stalled so I'll come back with more tags later

Armitage Hux pounded down the hallway. “They have infiltrated the launch bay, Supreme Leader. Whatever shall we do?”

Kylo Ren turned and pointed his finger at Hux “I’m afraid the tribbles are too much for us… we must finally…. Yield to the resistance.” Kylo stroked his beard and hung his head. Some would say he looked like he could host Saturday Night Live. 

Two hours later, the Resistance Trio and leaders boarded the ship and surveyed the damage.  
Rose Tico, head of engineering, asked Hux, “What happened?”  
Hux, visibly uncomfortable because she had bitten him at their last meeting, said “They just keep reproducing…. And slinking through the passages. It was over before we even knew it had begun.” 

General Pryde, “Ah yes, failings of the youth.” 

Rey looked at Kylo Ren “It was nice of you to think of us.”  
Kylo responded “When the world is ending, suddenly differences seem so small.”  
They both looked sheepishly at their feet.  
Finn, watching this interaction warily, said to Poe “Dude, do they… do they…?”  
Poe “Yes, Finn, yes.” Somehow… Rey and Kylo Ren had fallen in love.

General Leia Organa glowed in the background. “I am so glad you thought of us.” She sighed contentedly. 

There was an undercurrent of tension running through the group, and each were wondering, “How do we get rid of the tribbles?” 

Hux escorted the group to the launch bay, where tie fighters were overrun with fuzzy little animals. The personnel were being covered in piles of them, and when their leaders came in they looked up and smiled. 

Hux “What is the point of all of this machinery if we can’t get rid of tribbles?” he stomped his foot and yelled at Pryde. 

Rose and Rey, however, had scooped up the tribbles. 

Rose, “This one is Paige, this one is Timmy.”  
Rey “Haha this one is Jabba the Hut, it’s for you Kylo,” And handed handsome Kylo Ren a furry little thing. Kylo was overwhelmed, shocked, and held the little Jabba very carefully in his big gloves.  
“They are pretty cute,” Kylo observed, a smile breaking across his face. He looked at Hux and laughed. Hux went bright red. Pryde chuckled softly. And shyly glanced at beautiful Leia. Rose smiled and Hux turned a redder shade of blush. Turning back to Rey, Kylo smiled. He announced “Tribbles for everyone!” and a roars of applause echoed through the launch bay. In the annals of the future, people would say that this is when the galaxy was a peace.


End file.
